


Realizations

by ShipArmada (SarahSelene)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M, Realization of Failure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 08:19:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/ShipArmada
Summary: Baze realizes that he can't protect Chirrut from everything.





	Realizations

Chirrut stands in the small kitchen area preparing them tea, and Baze has the honor of getting to watch from his bed rolls. Chirrut is quiet as he works, opening drawers and waiting for water to boil. “We only have Tarine again,” Chirrut says over his shoulder. “I hope that’s alright.”

Baze let out a long breath and he shook his head. “The stuff tastes like it came out of the back end of a bantha, but if it is all we have then I will live.”

The bright laugh that followed those words made Baze’s heart swell, and Baze took a deep breath to center himself again. “I should certainly hope so! I haven’t taken to poisoning your tea yet!”

_I’m going to fail him._

The thought hit Baze like a bolt of lightning, hitting him in the chest and spreading out to his limbs. His entire body felt hollow and cold in its wake, and he swallowed hard to keep down the fear. He did not know where the thought came from, but he knew it was true. At some point, Baze would fail Chirrut, and that would be the end. He didn’t know if that would be today, or tomorrow, or twenty years from now, but he knew it was true. Baze swallowed and pushed himself up from the floor, crossing the distance of their shared room quickly.

The other man did not so much as twitch when Baze’s arms slid around his chest, pulling at Chirrut until they were touching as much as possible. “You know, cuddling will not make the water heat any faster,” Chirrut chided, and then there was a pause. Chirrut’s hand unerringly moved up and slid into Baze’s mass of hair, cupping the side of his head. “Baze? Is everything alright?”

Baze let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding, tilting his head so that it pushed into Chirrut’s hand. “I’m fine,” Baze said, hating out tight his voice sounded. Chirrut would discover the lie in an instant. “I just love you…”

Chirrut’s fingers slid against Baze’s scalp, pressing and massaging the skin there. His other hand rested on the two linked at his center. “I love you too, Baze.” Then he was silent again. Chirrut was patient when he needed to be, would allow Baze to say the words locked inside him in his own time.

Baze swallowed and he pressed a kiss into the soft short hair. “I will always follow wherever you go.” It was not an explanation, but he could feel Chirrut’s body stiffen and then relax.

Chirrut lowered his hand from Baze’s head and he turned in Baze’s arms, his own snaking under Baze’s and sliding around his chest. His head rested on Baze and he nodded. “I know, my Beloved.”

Baze let out a breath and squeezed Chirrut quietly. One day, Baze would fail Chirrut, but Baze would do everything in his power to prevent it.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me at ShipArmada whenever you want!


End file.
